


Wrong Shirt

by miyassam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, M/M, Miya Twins, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Varsity volleyball player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam
Summary: At this unexpected predicament, Hinata’s face paled. He looked downwards to check the shirt and saw that familiar print he knows all too well.“Tell me I’m not wearing Samu’s training jersey shirt right now”He pleaded but was only met with his friends’ very supportive replies.“Oho?? But you are.”“I’m not talking then”“BOKE HINATA BOKEEE!”All Hinata could say is a pathetic “O-oh shit” before everyone in the cafeteria went batshit crazy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! Here's my 2nd attempt at writing and sorry in advanced on my attempt of sarcasm and humor on this AU   
> Enjoy reading this Osahina college AU (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Hinata woke up from the sound of his phone alarm. As much as he wanted to ignore it and just go back to sleep, he freaking can’t.

Well how can you not wake up if your alarm is a continuous “HEY HEY HEEEEEY!!!!! HEY HEY HEEEEEEY!!!!!”, courtesy of his dear Bokuto senpai. He is sure as hell his phone alarm could also wake up his neighbors with that 120% volume of his senpai’s vocal cords. The alarm was personally recorded by Bo-kkun himself when he was on his freshman year because he kept on going on in late in his class during his first semester. Bo-kkun, his self-proclaimed master, decided that it is one of his duties as master to help his number one disciple at his “struggles as a freshman” and that he needed a unique alarm. As much as he loves and idolizes the ever so energetic Bokuto Koutaro, he still concludes that his customized alarm is very annoying sometimes.

And that sometimes includes now.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is the handsome face of his boyfriend, Osamu. Seriously, seeing Samu in his sleeping form is God sent. Samu is laying sideways facing him, the morning light from the window is giving him that ethereal look. His face is so angelic, his long eyelashes, pointy nose, clear pale skin, chiseled jaw and that lips, that oh so rosy kissable lips. Looking down he can see his Samu’s defined pecs and abs and Hinata was tempted to graze a touch to it. His boyfriend is a Greek god, and no one can tell him otherwise. The comforter is only covering his hips so he can slightly view that delicious V-line. Fuuuuuudging hell he just wants to snuggle closer to the man and go back to sleep, if not for that obnoxious alarm that is still ringing. Hinata sighed and dismissed his alarm before it even wakes up his hot boyfriend.

Before he entirely got up from his bed, he kissed Osamu’s forehead and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After washing up, he went straight to Osamu’s drawer to get some new clothes except for his pants. He took whatever shirt he could grab into without even checking and throw it on himself. That was his first mistake for today. 

As he gathered his things, Hinata heard a rustle of sheets. He found Osamu with his eyes still close and feeling the other side of the bed with his hands like he’s looking/grabbing for someone. When he can’t seem to find what he’s looking for, Osamu slightly hums before saying something.  
  
 _“Sho……baby where are ya?”_ Osamu’s voice sounds so deep and raspy and boy did it make Hinata melt into a puddle.

Osamu is very clingy when he wakes up and this is one of the many things Hinata finds adorable to his boyfriend. Hinata may call Samu adorable but he is sure that Samu occasionally has this side of a beast when it comes to……. their……. adventures. He felt his cheeks warmed up remembering all of that.  
  
Another murmur can be heard from Osamu.  
  


_“Shooo……please… get back to bed”_

Hinata was so tempted to just fudge it and skip his class, unfortunately his first class is a major one and Hinata is not the type who skips class. Even if you faced him with his adorable hot boyfriend who is currently begging him to get back to bed with him. Yeah sounds tempti— Nope. Hinata’s willpower and resistance amazes him sometimes.

_“Shoooooo…”_ this time Osamu’s head perk up to look at him sulking. His Samu then realized that Hinata just took a shower and Osamu very loves a newly showered Hinata Shoyo. So, the clingy fox slightly raised his right arm as if inviting Hinata with that lazy smirk adorning his sinful face.

Well……

Who is Hinata to deny his lovely boyfriend? He let Osamu hug him tight while he ruffled softly his boyfriend’s hair.  
  


_“ye have classes….”_ It’s not a question so Hinata just let a hum to give response.

_“and ye smell so good….”_ Osamu tightens the hug and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Hinata’s neck. Hinata chuckled at his boyfriend’s adorableness. Aaaaah this big baby, Hinata mused silently to his mind.  
  


_“yeah…..I’ll see you later?”_ He asked and faced Osamu.

_“Ok…love you.”_ Osamu then gave him a chaste kiss. Hinata also gave a kiss back but only in a forehead which made Osamu pout a little. Hinata heartily laughs then gave a lingering kiss on the lips and whispered a soft _“love you too”_ to Osamu. He went to gather his things and wore his hoodie before heading outside since he’s already running late to his first class. He forgot to check himself on the mirror which he usually does before going out. That was his second mistake.

Hinata entered the back door of their room since he is already 5 minutes late. He sat beside his friends, Tsukishima, Kageyama and Yamaguchi who were obviously just pretending to listen to their professor’s attempt at teaching.

_“You’re late”_ Kageyama was the first one to greet him.

_“_ _I had an unexpected overnight at Samu’s apartment”_

_“Hmmmmm unexpected overnight he said”  
_

He saw Yamaguchi’s knowing look and his face went red at the implication.

_“I-it’s not w-what you think ok?!”_ Came his defensive reply.

Yamaguchi chuckled at this and just answered

_“I’m not even saying anything... unless”_

At this, Hinata became even redder down to his neck and Yamaguchi coos at this cuteness.

  
_“Oi shut it you two, when the prof notices you talking like that then see yourselves outside this classroom for the next 5 minutes”_ Tsukishima, ever the tsundere, reprimanded the two.

  
_“Sorry Tsukki”_ Yamaguchi only sheepishly answered.

The lecture went fine. That is if you find Kageyama sleeping almost the whole lecture, Hinata getting distracted every 5 minutes, Yamaguchi’s snickering and Tsukishima’s just-what-the-fuck-im-done-with-all-of-you look to his friends normal, then their lecture went just fine. After packing up their lecture notes in their bags and going outside, the quartet went straight to the cafeteria to grab lunch.

_“Tsukki, I’ll go order our food and you just go with Hinata to find a vacant table”_ Yamaguchi offered upon entering the cafeteria.

Tsukishima nodded while grabbing Hinata’s hoodie to pull him and find their spot. Hinata flailed his arms at this and protested while still being pulled by the tall megane-kun.

_“Tsukishimaaaaaa stop grabbing my hoodie!!”_

_“Try me shrimpy_ ” Tsukishima replied and continued walking with the tangerine boy walking behind him albeit backwards.

Before Yamaguchi resume his walk, he heard Kageyama’s voice behind him.

_“I’ll go with you and order that dumbass’ food”_

The two friends then went to the counter to order their food.

It took a few minutes for Hinata and Tsukishima to find a table and Yamaguchi is already behind them holding a tray with food. When they were already in front of their spot Hinata removed his hoodie, a habit of his so he can move freely around, before sitting on their designated table. That was his third mistake for today.

The people around the trio took notice and went silent for seconds before murmurings began. Hinata was confused from this sudden tension around them.

_“Wait am I seeing this right?”_

_“Is that—”_

_“Holy shit look at his —”_

_“Hey is that really his—”_

_“Hey look he is wearing—”  
“They’re dating? What the—”_

_“Since when—"_

Soon after, the people from the cafeteria eventually notice also and more murmurings and whispers began. The trio could now feel the stares directed towards them specifically to Hinata who only tilts his head and asked, confusion obviously written on his face.

_“What is going on?”_

The trio’s attention went to Kageyama, who just came back from ordering and walked back at their table to say something to Hinata but he quickly stopped dead on his tracks.

_“OI BOKE!! PAY UP OR I’LL STRANGLE YOU_ — _”_ and to even add some drama, he drops his tray out of pure shock. If not for the table below, their food is surely on the floor by now.

Hinata looked back to his best friend but became even more confused as he saw Kageyama’s face.

What the hell is going on? He asked himself frustrated on what’s happening.

Kageyama’s mouth opened before closing it again like he doesn’t even know what to say. Well he REALLY doesn’t know what to say at this moment. His best friend’s stupidity amazes him sometimes. What a dedicated dumbass. But since he is also a dumbass, he can’t say anything but his signature line.

_“Hinata boke…”_ even Kageyama’s signature insult to Hinata lacks intensity as he stared at his best friend’s back.  
  


On Hinata’s back shirt, which is actually a former training jersey shirt, is a surname which everyone on their university campus knows. Written in a bold capital letters, is a proud “MIYA 11” on his back. The writing is so obvious because it is a white font color ON. A. BLACK. SHIRT.

  
To say people is shock is the understatement of the century, it is more of a mixed feelings for all of the people in the cafeteria and they can’t decide if they’ll feel shocked, amazed, terrified, intrigued or betrayed by this unexpected revelation. Because for starters, the owner of the shirt is the varsity captain of the volleyball team and one of the most sought-after hunks in their university campus. Osamu Miya is drop dead gorgeous not to mention he also has good academic records, athletic abilities, and fucking loaded. It is normal for the man to get fantasized by men and women left and right in their campus grounds every single day. However, what makes people be attracted to one Osamu Miya, much to the other Miya’s dismay, is that according to their university’s survey on “Who is the Most Handsome in the Campus and Why?”, and yes their campus did that kind of survey, is his indifference, unbothered and cold nature.

In his first year in university he flat out rejected everyone who confessed to him and declared rather coldly that he is not interested in any kind of relationship. He is known to be cold, strict and unapproachable except to his close friends. With that kind of reputation, his admirers never dared to confess again in the following years and was just contented in their watch-their-prince-charming-from-afar-drama. He even has a fan club who regulates those rules and initiates anyone who dared confess because according to them, Osamu is unattainable and must not be tainted. Pretty dramatic and exaggerated you can say.

That is why the campus just had a conclusion that Osamu Miya dating… is .….. impossible. Yet here we are.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi having caught on what is happening explained to Hinata his accidental stupidity. Their so-called explanation went like this… ...

_“You are obviously failing at the part where you said that your relationship is a secret as of this moment”_ Tsukishima said with a smirk.

_“Hinata, you… … uh… you do know you’re wearing Osamu’s jersey shirt right now, right?”_ Yamaguchi hesitantly asked.  
  
 _“Oi Tsukishima sssshhhhh someone might hear and huh? What? Why would I wear Samu’s shirt don’t—”_

Hinata stopped talking when he realized something. On all of days he can pull this kind of stupidity, it had to be now. How amazing.

  
His friends are currently giving him that knowing smirks except Yamaguchi who at least looked genuinely concern at his tangerine friend’s situation. At this unexpected predicament, Hinata’s face paled. He looked downwards to check the shirt and saw that familiar print he knows all too well.

_“Tell me I’m not wearing Samu’s training jersey shirt right now”_

He pleaded but was only met with his friends’ very supportive replies. Note the sarcasm there please.

_“Oho?? But you are.”_

_“I’m not talking then”_

_“BOKE HINATA BOKEEE!”_

All Hinata could say is a pathetic _“O-oh shit”_ before everyone in the cafeteria went bat shit crazy.  
He can vaguely heard Tsukishima’s taunting comment of _“Oh shit indeed”,_ which was followed by Yamaguchi’s snickers and Kageyama’s protests in the background.

Hinata’s day went straight from having a nice lunch to a dramatic shit show after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for reading up to this part of this story ≧◡≦.   
> This would be the continuation of the first part and Osamu's reaction on what happened?  
> This part would include Suna, Atsumu, Bokuto and Sakusa's participation.  
> Again enjoy reading the continuation of Wrong Shirt.

As Suna walked sleepily across the hallways, he can feel something is already different. The buzz in their campus was a common occurrence but today seems to be different. It was more…...tense? Shady....Controversial?? It was like the students was thrown a fucking secret and now they’re.…gossiping like there was no tomorrow. But then, Suna being Suna ignored the signs and just went to his destination and that is to annoy some blonde scrub.

When he entered their lockers, he was not prepared on the sight he was welcomed in. He was used to Atsumu’s weird antics and asshole like manner but not this…...kind of weird actions.

_“_ _Oi Miya, what the fuck are ye blabberin right now, yer creeping me out”_

Suna called out the said creepy blonde Miya who is slumping on the far corner of their varsity lockers while muttering to himself like the damn creep he is.

He went closer to hear what the stupid twin is muttering but he only caught on a name and a word which were Shoyo and shirt. Suna was lost as of this moment, Shoyo and shirt? What is this pervert muttering right about in broad daylight? He called once again the blonde’s name and this time, wow fucking finally, he looked at Suna surprised at first like he was just now seeing Suna but seconds after, he went back to his own musings. Suna is now feeling terrified to Atsumu’s weird behavior and that is already on his Atsumu standards.

_“Look dude yer being scary, just spit it out”_

Suna was not prepared to the next actions of the creep. He suddenly flailed his arms and shout like a madman ready to throw hands. He is really creeped out right now no joking this time. He was about to ask his stupid friend to ask what his problem but was beat down to it by Atsumu’s sudden outburst and wailed like a clingy chick in a bar..

_"Shoyo went to university wearing Samu’s stupid jersey shirt!! WITH. SAMU’S. STUPID. JERSEY. SHIRT!”_

The blonde was not even contented and went on with his disastrous monologue.

_“WHY WOULD HE WEAR THAT STUPID SCRUB’S SHIRT?! HE CAN JUST WEAR MINE”_

_“WAIT I THOUGHT IT WAS A SECRET WHY FLEX THAT STUPID TWIN OF MINE”_

_“SHOUYOOOO!”_

_“I should have eaten him in the womb”_

_“Or I should have wrapped my umbilical cord to his neck”_

_“oh my god Sho-chan just why?”_

_“I was not ready for my little baby to this oh god”_

Ok Suna can’t fucking relate. He tried understanding what the creep was saying, keyword: tried.

It was no secret that Atsumu adores the talented tangerine boy excessively and he is so overprotective to Hinata even to his own brother or especially towards his own brother. The Miya twins is always giving him a headache, and this is one of the reasons why. He sighed, first things first.

_“Dude of course he’s not going to wear yers, yer not the boyfriend after all”_

Atsumu looked personally offended at his comeback but he just arched a brow. God, he wants to strangle this scrub and his still denial stage about his twin and Shoyo’s almost 2-year relationship.

_“_ _Excuse me?! I still can’t accept that scrub as Shoyo’s boyfriend. NEVER”_

He answered pettily like a 6-year-old kid. He decided to ignore the blonde’s bitterness and asked about on what actually happened.

_“Right so what happened?”_

  
Again, he saw Atsumu sulked in the corner and told him the details.

_“So, I overheard that there was a commotion at the cafeteria during lunch time and the people saw Shoyo with Samu’s jersey shirt after he removed his hoodie. And then bam the news spread like a wildfire and now the campus knows about their relationship”_ Atsumu grudgingly said while saying additional comments such as

_“Shoyo probably went to Samu’s shitty apartment and had an overnight”_

_“I’m sure Shoyo’s not even aware he wore that scrub’s shirt”_

_“Oh, wait is he ok?! What if he is getting harassed by Samu’s delusional fans?!”_

Oh, so that explains the different tension at the hallways a while ago. It is Osamu after all, their ice king is dating someone and that someone is their tangerine boy.

_“Does Osamu already know about what happened?”_   
  


After hearing this, Atsumu was back at his rage mode and looked at Suna like a man with a mission. Atsumu declares something wildly and Suna could already feel an upcoming headache.

_“I’m going to spit roast that scrub alive”_

The blonde threatened while he swiped his phone and flood his twin’s contact number with calls and messages aggressively. Suna just let the crazy Miya and sighed. So much for annoying some blonde scrub.

* * *

Osamu was on his way to his afternoon classes. As he was on his way towards his lecture room, he felt something different around him. At first, when he entered the campus grounds, he paid no mind on the way the students were looking at him thinking that it has always been like that ever since he started university. Today though seemed different, the longer he walks the heavier the stares he’s receiving on his back. He can even hear some of the students’ murmurs on the side.

_“you …on….. true?”_

_“…the cafeteria….and it was….”_

_“How…..”_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted because of the incessant vibration of his phone inside his jeans pocket. The moment he saw his brother’s caller ID, he immediately shut his phone and just entered his lecture room. That stupid twin of his does not deserve any attention from him, he can fall on a ditch somewhere for all he cares. Again, he was met with that weird stares. If this was in a different situation, Osamu might be amused to see the mix crestfallen, shocked (?) and intrigued expression of the people but can’t since the expressions were directed towards him apparently. Osamu knows that something was already up about him but he also knows no one would dare to talk to him face to face due to his infamous reputation and cold demeanor hence, he just let it and went through his lecture. He’ll just ask Suna if he knows something later at their lockers. 

Osamu was in the middle of his lecture when he heard another ping from his phone. He was about to ignore it again thinking it was his brother but stopped when he saw his tangerine’s name. He quickly read the message and only saw a short,

_“Samuuuuu oh my god I’m so sorry!! (˚ ˃̣̣̥_ _⌓_ _˂̣̣̥ )”_

Now Osamu is curious as to why his tangerine boy was apologizing and sent a quick reply of

_“What happened love?”_

Osamu never bothered to listen anymore and just waited for a reply. 20 minutes later and there’s still no response from his lover. He frowned. Did something happen? He can’t do anything right now since the lecture was still going on, so he just waited for their dismissal.

Another 20 more minutes through his lecture before they were dismissed. Osamu was now at the hallways when finally, (after so many calls and messages), he checked the messages of his twin brother. He can’t call it messages though, it’s more of a flood of nonsense and threats than messages.

_“Hey!”_

_“I kept on calling, you ungrateful brat!”_

_“Answer yer calls dammit it’s about Shoyo!!”_

_“ye scrub the whole campus knows!”_

_“where’ya im goin to skin ye alive”_

_“Shoyo-kun WEARS YOUR JERSEY SHIRT DIPSHIT!!”_

_“why is he wearing….wait why ye didn’t even tell me he was at yer flat last night ye traitor”_

_“OIIIII!”_

_“he was being bombarded by your so-called fans club”_

_“tell’em to fuck off or something!”_

_“I swear to god Samu I’m going to burn this campus if they harassed him!”_

_“Osamu. Lockers. Now!”_

What? Wait shirt? He thought, genuinely confused. It took a whole damn minute for him to process everything on what’s happening. Oh. Wait. Without a second thought, Osamu was now brisk walking straight to their varsity lockers. He was trying to get a hold of his tangerine, but only received a mechanical voice saying that the number is currently unavailable. He opened the door of their varsity lockers with a loud bang and saw his twin together with their other friends/ teammates Suna, Sakusa and Bo-kkun inside.

_“What happened?”_ Osamu asked urgently, concern lining in his features.

  
Before his twin can even answer with exaggerated wild noises, Suna beats him to it and covered his mouth using his hands while forcefully pulling him down beside him. He ignored his dramatic twin and wait for the others to spill him the details.

_“Ah from what I’ve heard Hinata was with his friends at the cafeteria. He was about to take his seat when he removed his hoodie first then someone took notice that the shirt he was wearing is your training jersey shirt. Then boom all of the people in cafeteria exploded and now all of the students know you two are dating”_

Sakusa patiently explained to him while scowling at Atsumu’s protests beside Suna.

For a second there, Osamu’s mind short circuited. Imagining Shoyo with his jersey shirt flips a switch inside him. Osamu’s mind wandered on an image of Shoyo, on their bed, under him with his back facing him the MIYA is on full display for him to see while he fucks him hard and watch his lover tremble and ask for more. What a lovely treat. Osamu unexpectedly found a new Shoyo-kink and it was obviously _not_ unwelcomed. He was snapped out of his horny thoughts when his twin threw a towel at his face and said something, obviously irritated.

_“ye pervert ye just thought of something dirty, did ya?!”_

_“I don’t know what yer talking about”_

_“‘idontknowwhatyertalkingabout’ my ass ye scrub”_

Atsumu lunged at his twin and was about to strangle the death out of him when Suna pulled him again and put him back on his seat.

_“Calm down Miya!”_

_“Tsk”_

Atsumu sulked beside Suna but still threw daggers at the gray-haired Miya.

Sometimes Osamu curses this twin link between them especially when his brother knows his thoughts, well his horny thoughts at that. Osamu tried to change the topic; his twin gave him the stink eye but did not argue anymore. Good Osamu thought.

_“Where’s Shoyo? I tried calling him earlier, but no answer came”_

_“Ain’t gonna tell ya shit scrub”_

_“I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM TODAY YET. HEY SAMU, IT’S NOT THAT BAD THEY KNOW YOU’RE DATING RIGHT. IT’S ALMOST 2 YEARS ALREADY WHY DON’T JUST LET IT OUT!?”_ Came from the energetic Bo-kkun

_“Dude can ye really not turn down yer voice it’s killin my ear”_

_“WHAT TSUMTSUM?! I’M ALWAYS LIKE THIS!!!”_

_“Exactly you’re always like that”_ Sakusa retorts

_“EXACTLY WHAT OMI OMI?!”_

_“I – I really need a sleep. I can’t deal with this…”_ Suna groans at their side, while massaging his temples.

Osamu did not waste any more of his time to his friends and just let them bicker. He went outside to find his tangerine. He was worried.

He can’t say that he disagrees with Bo-kkun’s comment a while ago, as a matter of fact he agrees with him. Contrary to popular belief, Osamu is a clingy, needy and a possessive fox who constantly asks a certain tangerine for affections. The first time his eyes laid on Shoyo, he decided right there and then that he would make the tangerine his. He was the one who made the first move and made advances to the tangerine. But the tangerine was too oblivious that he thought it was just Osamu being a good senpai to a Kouhai. But Osamu will not be Osamu if he will just let his feelings not known to his object of affections. So, he declared his intentions to win the heart of one Shoyo Hinata, much to his twin’s chagrin. Really Osamu wants to show off his adorable Shoyo to everyone and was fine for public affection. Very very fine.

But Shoyo doesn’t want to tell it publicly yet. He asked him with big hopeful doe eyes to wait till he was ready to let their relationship be known. Osamu can’t say no to that. He may be clingy, needy and possessive but he still respects his lover’s decision and Shoyo comes first before his selfish needs. Shoyo may look always cheerful and has that easy-going nature that draws people to him but in reality, his lover was also full of insecurities and a bit sensitive. Osamu only took notice of this when he confessed his strong feelings for Shoyo for the first time 2 years ago. He cannot explain the joy and the sparks he felt that time when Shoyo reciprocated his feelings. His joy was short lived though, when Shoyo said he cannot date him. When Osamu asked why, he was answered with a reason of Shoyo being undeserving of his love and affections because Osamu is too amazing, and that Osamu deserve someone better. Osamu’s heart broke as he saw the defeated expression on Shoyo, declaring that he was just a nobody.

His Shoyo was not a nobody in their university and never will be, it was quite the opposite of it. If Osamu was the cold unapproachable volleyball captain of their university, then Shoyo was their university’s resident sunshine boy. He’s friendly and he almost knew half the student body of their campus. Shoyo was the true prince of their campus, no other arguments needed. His beautiful features are prettier than any girl in their campus, that unique bright orange hair that resembles the sun, that hazelnut eyes full of expressions, that petite face adored with permanent rosy cheeks and that sinful lips. Really Shoyo is an ethereal being gifted to them by the Gods themselves, he was just too oblivious to know any of these things and too oblivious to see the admiration thrown to him by both boy and girls. And don’t get Osamu even started on Shoyo’s raw talent. His lover is one of the prides of their volleyball team. Earning the Rookie of the Year just right after his debut in collegiate volleyball tournament that was held annually. But Shoyo being Shoyo was not satisfied on just being the best rookie in their league, so he did not stop there. He earned other individual awards in the recent season and brought the team to championships. He was the last piece needed by their team to snag that championship and Osamu cannot be prouder for his lover’s achievements. With all these things considered really, Shoyo was that amazing and Osamu was determined to help his lover realized how truly amazing of a person he is. He was ready to protect his pure and passionate lover at all costs.

His long inner dialogue was stopped when he spotted the familiar mop of orange hair in the middle of the hallway surrounded by people and obviously being bombarded by questions from what he can remember were his fans. Osamu observed and he can totally see that uncomfortable expression graced his lover’s beautiful features. Possibly because of the sudden assault of personal questions from different people. He can see how his Shoyo tried to awkwardly smile while waving his hands. While Osamu was silently approaching behind them, he can hear some of the conversation from the group.

_“Hinata-san is it true?”_

_“Why are you still wearing your hoodie, are you hiding your relationship”_

_“Hinata since when are you two dating”_

_“A-ah you see uh… ”  
_

_“_ _Oooooh Hinata are you being shy right now? So cuuute”_

_“ha ha t-thanks, … I guess?”_

_“Hinata-san you’re still not answering our questions! Meanieee!”_

One girl got too close to Shoyo’s personal bubble. As Shoyo made a slight step back to get back his needed space, the persistent girl still pushed through and leaned her face closer. Osamu slightly frown at that. These insensitive scrubs, Osamu thought already beginning to get pissed. When the said girl attempted to grab his lover’s arm, that’s when Osamu decided that enough is enough. Before the girl can even touch Shoyo’s arm, he appeared behind Shoyo making the group shocked to his sudden appearance and getting a slight yelp from his lover. Osamu slid his left arm on Shoyo’s waist and pulled the tangerine towards him. When Osamu felt Shoyo’s back already resting against his chest, he placed his head on top of Shoyo’s left shoulder and hanged his free arm to the right shoulder fully encaging the tangerine to himself and away to the intruders. Osamu’s face was dangerously near on the crook of Shoyo’s slender neck. He caught a faint scent of calming vanilla and lavender from his lover and he was tempted to place kisses at that moment but remembered that they have an audience, so he looked grudgingly towards the group and spoke.

_“Ah yes we’re dating for quite a while now. Now can you give me back my cute boyfriend? I haven’t seen him in the campus grounds you see, and I miss him badly”_

Everyone on the hallway gasped and was flustered to the sudden display of affection he gave to Shoyo. They were all not prepared to see this slightly possessive side of the known cold prince Osamu Miya. Osamu took this chance and pulled his lover slightly away from the crowd for a talk.

_“_ _Hey”_ Osamu softly whispered. He was aware on the crowd still watching them like some exhibit, but he paid it no mind. Shoyo first, others later.

_“You were not answering my calls”_

_“O-oh, I was not able too. There were a lot of people asking from everywhere.”_

_“Oh it’s ok. So about the shirt”_

The tangerine was back at full panicking flustered mode right after Osamu brought back the topic.

_“S-samuuuu oh my god I’m so sorry.”_

_“I know I told you to keep this a secret, yet this happened”_

_“I-I was careless I did—”_

Osamu stopped his lover’s ramblings with a soothing hand on Shoyo’s back and drew circles to calm his panicking boyfriend

_“Hey, it’s ok, you know I’m fine with this right? I’m more worried about you. Are you ok baby?”_

Osamu saw how his lover’s face went to a shady pink on the sudden endearment and because this was the first time Osamu said it publicly too. Seeing this adorable reaction makes Osamu _feel_ things. They’re not sure if other people near them could hear their conversation too, but Osamu doesn’t give two shits about the people around them right now. He needs to calm the incoming panic his lover feels and reassure him that everything’s alright. Shoyo was only whispering all throughout their talk and Osamu can’t stop himself but raise his protective walls to his boyfriend.

_“_ _ye-yeah somehow? The people were asking too many questions but so far n-no negative comments I-I guess? Some were slight e-envious? I get it though you are amazing and it’s understandable they’re all curious for your status, right?”_

_“I-I was not able to give them direct answer though, I’m still afraid they’ll hate me somehow since I’m still a n-nobody and I’m n-not that amazing you know. I—”_

At that, Osamu stopped his lover’s ramblings for the second time, but instead of calming his lover with his hands on Shoyo’s back, he pulled Shoyo’s chin to face him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He can see Shoyo’s eyes widen and taps his arms in attempt to push him because of the sudden bold move in front of so many people but he just tightened his hold and kissed deeper.

Half of the people watching them were suddenly embarrassed. They may or may not have felt their noses ran with blood due to this hot scene the newfound couple was giving them, but who are they to even complain at the scene in front of them. Osamu can hear audible gasps and squeals from the background but ignored it and focus on his now trembling lover who is clutching tightly at his shirt. Perfect. When Osamu pulled away from the kiss, Shoyo covered his entire face using his hands and let himself be engulfed to Osamu’s much larger body to hide himself. Osamu released a deep chuckle that made the crowd swoon. Now still hugging his Shoyo possessively close to him, Osamu let out a dangerous smirk and looked at his fans with a warning look and just covered Shoyo’s head with his hands.

His so-called fans club knew better to not mess with him and his tangerine or else they’ll know what’ll happen. The people around just nodded with a gulp, clearly getting what Osamu’s warning meant. When Osamu knew that everyone got his point across, he ushered his lover’s still flustered being back to the varsity lockers.

On their way back he heard Shoyo’s soft protest while tugging at the hem of his hoodie.

_“Samu you j-jerk. That was so uncalled for.”_

_“You love it though”_

_“I—NO!! I—I mean y-yes but STILL SAMU THAT’S MEAN!”_

_“What? They know already we’re dating thanks to you baby…”_

Osamu smirks at this because finally he can now shower endless affections publicly _._ No one would question when they’re together, they can hold hands, nap dates at the campus’ garden fields, lunch dates and many more. All his affections are for Shoyo and for Shoyo only.

_“But STILL no public kisses!!”_

When Shoyo saw the pouty look on Osamu, he felt slightly guilty and rephrase his words earlier.

_“O-ok, y-you can ki-kiss me anywhere but not on the l-lips ok??”_

_“Ok I’ll kiss you in the neck then”_

_“Osamu!!”_

Osamu let out a soft chuckle at this, God he wants to just melt into a puddle because of his lovely boyfriend’s adorableness. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, gave it a light feather kisses and resumed their way to the varsity lockers.

Upon entering they saw their friends inside. His dramatic twin immediately went to Shoyo to check if anything was wrong and hugged his Shoyo like a protective mama bear while glaring at Osamu like he was an offending object to the world. Bo-kkun as energetic as ever, was the first one who greet his favorite disciple.

_“HEY HEY HEY!! IS MY NNUMBER ONE DISCIPLE ALRIGHT?!!”_

_“ye scrub ye ain’t gettin close to Shoyo-kun anymore! Begone you vile cursed twin!”_

_“Welcome back love birds fucking finally, I can’t stand Osamu’s subtle flirty moves anymore. It makes me sick”_

_“You do know that now with their relationship being not a secret anymore, the damn sly fox can now hover over his lover publicly, without any restraint, without anyone holding him back anymore…… ”_ Sakusa deadpans while doing his ritual with his favorite lint roller.

_“… … …”_

A moment of silence engulfs the whole room processing the information Sakusa gave them. Watching Osamu with his subtle lingering touches and that slight lovesick look on his face is already giving them a cringe fest. Not to mention they’re all aware of his possessive nature. With this horrifying realization, audible groans can now be heard from the background except for Atsumu who went feral and lunged to strangle his brother.

* * *

Later that night Osamu may or may not have tried his newfound kink with his adorable tangerine and the said tangerine involved may or may not be left to the sly fox’s mercy for hours.

Bonus: After their relationship was let known in Public, Osamu’s fans club changed into OsaHina fans club overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gooooood. It was done!!! I was actually thinking to make another chapter for that...you know... that jersey shirt bed scene later that night lmao.  
> I did not elaborate on their playing routine here in this AU since it might disrupt the whole plot of jersey shirt accident??
> 
> Anywaaaaayssss thanks for reading the 2nd part I hope you like it somehow but if you really do like it you can leave comments and kudos. I'm still improving my writing so I badly need comments (●´ω｀●)

**Author's Note:**

> Right. I was not able to elaborate that much on what's Kageyama, Tsukki and Yamaguchi looks like in this AU sorry about that.  
> Thank you for having time reading this AU. You can leave comments and kudos if you like it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
